There have been conventional wrenches of which a tightening member is a single curved member, chain, cap, or an interlinking of several curved members for the purpose of forming a circular configuration. The tightening member of the conventional wrench has to be held against the oil filter body with one hand while the other hand rotates the lever in order to make the tightening member tightly engage the oil filter body. This tightening is required to prevent slipping, sliding or drooping from the oil filter body before the removing force or screwing force can be applied. Without this tightening, the removing or screwing operation cannot be performed.
As described hereabove, it is very difficult or impossible to operate the conventional wrench where there is only limited room or space around the oil filter. The reason for this is that the lever arm of the conventional wrench needs a lot of room or space to travel in order to keep the tightening member tightened against the oil filter body. There must still be enough room left for it to travel so as to generate the removing force or screwing force to the oil filter body. Additionally, the conventional wrench cannot be used to remove or screw or oil filters without turning a side. Thirdly, this conventional wrench provides only one size or a very limited size variation for the oil filter body. In the past, other types of wrenches have been used which provide several size ranges by utilizing a movable clamping member. This clamping member stretches outwardly and needs a great deal of room around the oil filter body. Additionally, the conventional wrench cannot be operated in both vertical and horizontal positions if the situation should require.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,993, issued on Apr. 17, 1990, describes an adjustable oil filter wrench which includes an adjustable strap for accommodating oil filters of varying diameters. The straps are secured to an aligned handle and provided with an arcuate saddle for accepting an adjustably pivotal band therein for application of torque to the band over a substantial circumferential surface of the oil filter. A worm screw is provided which simultaneously engages several of the apertures formed in the band for threadedly and continuously adjusting the diameter of the wrench.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,388, issued on Jun. 14, 1988, to Hagen shows an oil filter gripping tool that includes a looped band, the ends of which are connected to scissor levers through a pair of double pivot hinges. The hinges allow movement of the levers to tighten the band to contract to closely fit and grip the oil filter. With the band tightened about the oil filter, turning the levers causes rotation of the oil filter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an oil filter wrench of simple and inexpensive construction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wrench which provides the tightening members which can tightly engage the oil filter body without slipping, drooping or sliding.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved wrench which is applicable to any size of existing oil filter.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved wrench which can operate in very limited spaces around the oil filter body.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved wrench which can remove or screw the oil filter with the lever arm in a vertical and/or horizontal position.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved wrench which can operate in both clockwise and counter-clockwise directions without sliding.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.